Sherlock Holmes est amoureux
by lacigaledu13
Summary: Bonjours, voila ma deuxième fiction, plus courte. C'est sur le couple "Johnlock" de la série BBC Sherlock. Elle se passe après le mariage de John Watson et ne suit pas les scènes de la série. Si vous n'aimez pas les relations gay ne lisez pas. Rating T car il y a quelques insultes et quelques passages "erotiques" mais rien de hard. Bonne lecture !


Bonjours ceci est une fiction sur le **couple Sherlock/John Watson** nommé aussi Johnlock.

Si vous n'aimez les relations gay pas ne lisez pas. Cette fiction concerne la série BBC de Steven Moffat. J'avais envie de faire mon propre truc. C'est a prendre bien sur au second degré.

J'ai mis rating M car il y a présence d'éléments un peu sexuels et des injures mais pas de grande scène sexuelle très explicite.

Désolé pour la longueur à lire et les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Je me suis relue mais je n'en ai pas vu. Elle est complète . Je voulais tester car j'adore la série et surtout Benedict Cumberbatch.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

John Watson et Sherlock Holmes se connaissaient depuis un bail, ils avaient vécu pas mal d'enquêtes et de stress mais malgré tout John Watson accompagnait Sherlock et supportait ses délires. Il en fallait du mental pour supporter les attaques du dangereux psychopathe Moriarty,le frère de Sherlock qui l'emmenait je ne sais ou, cette femme étrange qui avait troublé Sherlock et la mort simulée de son « meilleur ami » comme il le formulait verbalement.

Depuis l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts mais il se remémorait parfois ces années qui l'avaient laissé dans un état psychologique pitoyable jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mary.

Ha pour ça il s'en souviendrai longtemps, il en fallait de l'abnégation et une amitié solide pour supporter les travers et lubies d'un détective trop intelligent et qui cerne vos moindres émotions rien qu'en détaillant le col de votre chemise.

John Watson aimait malgré tout la compagnie de Sherlock, c'était toujours aussi fascinant de le voir résoudre une enquête. Il aimait particulièrement quand celui ci envoyait des piques a la police. Et puis, petit a petit, John commençait a développer son sens de l'observation,en notant scrupuleusement tout ce que Sherlock disait . Son blog était un moyen bien pratique de ne pas perdre une miette des précieux conseils de « la science de la déduction »

Oh bien sur il le savait pertinemment il n'égalerais jamais Sherlock (celui ci se fesait un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler).

Dernièrement les choses avaient pris une direction plutôt morose. Après son mariage avec Mary et la grossesse de sa femme en cours il aurait du être un homme heureux mais il y avait eu l'accident...Il était absent pour prêter main forte a Sherlock sur une enquête et Mary était sortie faire des courses. Elle disait qu'il fallait en profiter car après elle ne pourrait plus se lever avec son gros ventre. Elle avait pris la voiture et conduisait tranquillement lorsqu'un chauffard lui était rentré dedans.

Elle avait perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance pendant qu'elle était transportée, John Watson était arrivé paniqué à l'hôpital et hurlais qu'il voulais voir sa femme.

Il du attendre ce qui lui sembla une éternité qu'elle soit soignée un minimum et que le médecin ait vérifié qu'aucune hémorragie n'était restée invisible. On lui avait simplement dit « vous pouvez aller voir votre femme elle est au 3ème chambre 521, le médecin viendra vous parler quand vous serez la. Il avait soupiré furieusement.

Mary était dans les vapes mais semblait hors de danger, elle avait un sacré hématome et une jambe cassée, plus des anti-douleurs. Elle était aussi reliée a un appareil qui vérifiait ses constantes.

John « Mary je n'ai pas pu venir avant je suis désolé »

Mary « C'est pas grave John je suis tellement soulagée que tu soit la, je ne me rappelle de rien mais j'ai un affreux mal de tête »

John enlaça sa femme tendrement en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, il l'examina par réflexe médical et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de compression par contre Mary avait un pansement... Entre les jambes !

John « Mary je sais que tu es dans les vapes mais le docteur t'a dit pourquoi tu as un pansement ? »

Mary « Non il a dit qu'il repasserait avec mes analyses et que je devait me reposer »

John sentit que ça ne présageait rien de bon mais masqua son inquiétude pour préserver sa femme.

Lorsque le docteur entra un quart d'heure plus tard son visage se tendit.

Docteur « Monsieur et Madame Watson je tiens a vous rassurer les analyses de sang ainsi que les constantes sont normales,votre femme a eu de la chance vu la vitesse a laquelle on l'a percutée cela aurait pu être bien plus grave »

Le docteur se tourna vers sa patiente en la fixant « Mary, vous allez avoir des douleurs pendant une semaine et je vous conseille le repos absolu, ne portez pas de charges et ne vous fatiguez pas trop. Nous allons vous garder encore deux jours sous observation . Par contre...

 _John Watson redoutais ce moment il attrapa la main de Mary_

Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais au vu de la violence du choc vous avez perdu l'embryon, nous n'avons pu rien faire quand les secours sont arrivés vous saignez déjà, l'hémorragie a été stoppée mais quand nous avons fait le scanner nous n'avons pu que constater ce que nous craignons.

Je vais vous laisser je pense que vous avez besoin d'intimité, si vous avez d'autres questions je repasserait dans la soirée.

Et le docteur sortit de la chambre sans autre forme de procès, il avait d'autres patients a visiter.

Mary s'effondra en pleurs, John Watson aussi ils attendaient ce bébé avec impatience c'était le signe d'un renouveau, d'une vie normale. Mais rien ne serai plus normal a présent, un drame comme celui la se rajoutait a ses mauvais souvenirs de l'armée. Pourquoi ne pouvais t-il donc pas être heureux sans souffrir ?

Il se reprit rapidement il fallait penser a Mary il savait que perdre un enfant pour une femme était douloureux surtout psychologiquement.

John Watson « Ma chérie si tu le veux quand tu sortira on ira loin d'ici de Londres et sa pluie, tu as besoin d'air ».

Mary ne put rien répondre elle sanglotais, John Watson entendis son portable sonner, un sms...de Sherlock. Merde,on peux dire qu'il tombait pis il attendrait sa femme passe avant n'importe quel enquête . Il se tourna vers Mary « tu veux quelque chose » ? celle ci lui répondit vouloir quelque chose avec du chocolat. Il l'embrassa et lui promis de revenir très vite.

John Watson était perturbé par tout ça, quand il descendit a la cafétéria par l'ascenseur il cogna sa main de était furieux contre ce destin qui s'acharnait.

Il introduisit sa monnaie dans le distributeur mais l'article ne tomba pas. Il jura,si même le distributeur s'y met ! Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans ledit appareil.

Bruits de pas derrière lui, John Watson fixait toujours la machine diabolique. Coup dur.

Un grand brun avait assisté a toute la scène John était dans sa bulle, il n'y prêta pas attention.

Sherlock « John nous avons une enquête que fait tu ici ça fait dix fois que je cherche a te joindre? » Il était déjà entrain de le détailler son ami

John « Oh Sherlock c'est pas le moment va t'en et par pitié ferme la »

Sherlock « John ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des vacances, le crime n'attend pas mais tu est énervé, ce qui signifie que soit tu as passé une nuit de beuverie avec ce qui me sert de frère et tu as fini ivre sur la voie publique ou plus probablement que quelqu'un est décédé ce qui expliquerai ta présence a l'hôpital et ta chemise humide. »

John se prit la tête entre les mains « Sherlock c'est pas le moment garde tes pitreries pour un autre jour aujourd'hui tu te passeras de moi »

Sherlock sursauta devant l'étrange réaction de son ami (ce qui était rare) John ? le rejeter ? impossible a moins que... son cerveau fourmilla a pleine vitesse. Oui ça ne pouvais être que ça...

Sherlock fixa John Watson sur de lui « C'est Mary c'est ça, je suis désolé pour toi je vais trouver son assassin et je me charge de le balancer du 221b avec plaisir ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel, il esquissa tout de même un demi sourire, c'était rare d'entendre Sherlock s'excuser sincèrement « Mary est en vie, un chauffard l'a percutée violemment, elle a perdu le bébé et voilà » suite a ces mots douloureux John, malgré son passé de militaire, s'effondra.

Sherlock ne reconnaissait pas son collègue mais sa peine le toucha profondément lui qui d'habitude n'est capable d'aucune émotion. Il serra John avec tout l'empathie dont il fut capable et lui murmura « je m'en occupe » .

John qui n'avait pas eu le temps de trop réaliser que « le sociopathe » avait fait preuve d'empathie pour la première fois de sa vie releva la tête et ils se fixèrent. L'un reconnaissant et l'autre embarrassé. Ils se séparèrent.

John « Mary m'attends dans sa chambre »

Sherlock « Oui va la retrouver je me débrouillerai sans ton cerveau lent »

John lui asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui voulais dire merci.

John s'occupa de son épouse avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il avait déjà reçu des patientes dans son cabinet médical qui étaient dans la même détresse mais il était loin d'imaginer la douleur que cela procurais quand on est directement concerné. Il ne pensais pas vivre ça un jour, et il pensais surtout a Mary après son passé difficile allais t-elle sombrer en dépression ou autre chose ?

Toutes ces interrogations dans sa tête tournaient en boucle, il faudrait qu'il soit le plus présent pour Mary il allait l'aider a aller mieux. Et peut être qu'au bout d'un certains temps elle voudrait essayer de nouveau. John rêvait d'être père et d'avoir une vie de famille.

L'heure de fin de visite arriva et il du rentrer chez eux,il avait besoin de repos. Il promis a Mary de laisser son portable allumé en cas de besoin. Celle ci lui demanda : « et Sherlock il ne va pas te réveiller en pleine nuit ? « Il lui apprit qu'ils s 'étaient croisés a l'hôpital et qu'il savait qu'il allait se passer de lui quelques temps » Mary réussi a sourire malgré le drame, elle savait que le sociopathe pouvait être convainquant.

Dans la nuit, John Watson dormit par intermittences ayant peur de rater un appel de Mary. Son téléphone émit un bip bref lui indiquant l'arrivée d'un sms. Il stressa mais ce n'était que Sherlock il lui dit avoir retrouvé l'odieux personnage qui avait percuté Mary.

John répondit par un simple « merci » il aurait voulu s'étendre plus mais il savait que le détective n'était pas familier des émotions humaines. Pourtant sans que John ne puisse le voir une lueur de tristesse se lisait sur le visage du détective . Il tenait a John mais il savait que le bonheur de son ami était avec Mary même si ça signifiait qu'il soit loin de lui. Il se fit cette réflexion comme quoi son frère avait raison, que les émotions rendent faibles.

Nouveau sms cette fois-ci sur le téléphone de Sherlock. « Depuis quand un accident de la route deviens ta priorité ? Tu te »

Ce pic en disait long. Sherlock ne prit mème pas la temps de répondre. Sur son mur le visage du chauffard, il irait lui rendre une visite. Probablement qu'il l'amocherait un peu puis appellerait Lestrat puisque le dit chauffard était récidiviste. Il souriais déjà. Il pensais a comment l'amocher.

Le lendemain John se rendit de nouveau au chevet de Mary, elle semblait plutôt absente, il jeta un œil a sa feuille de soins.

Il nota un médicament relaxant et trouva que la dose était exagérée. Ils discutèrent de la suite a donner pour son retour à la maison. Mary sortirait finalement dans quelques jours mais avec un interruption de travail pour 15 jours. John reprenait le travail ce qui allait lui poser problème il ne voulais pas laisser Mary seule. Elle lui assura qu'elle pouvais se débrouiller sans lui, elle prétexta que dans une maison il y a toujours a faire et qu'au pire elle irai se changer les idées au parc.

Il n 'était pas d'accord et ils de disputèrent un peu. Mary lui rétorqua que les temps avaient changé et que les femmes pouvaient se débrouiller seules. John soupira et céda mais lui fit promettre drapeler si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et on entendit « C'est pour une urgence » Ils sursautèrent. John se tourna vers l'intrus et sur un ton énervé il s'exclama « Bon sang Sherlock tu pouvais pas frapper comme tout le monde !

Sherlock « Et pour quelle raison ? »

John « On est dans un hôpital, les gens ont besoin de repos »

Sherlock avec un demi sourire « Ils se reposeront plus tard quand ils mourront»

John lança un regard noir à Sherlock ce qui fit sourire Mary

Sherlock « Je ne frappe que les criminels ,d'ailleurs j'ai passé une nuit délicieuse »

Mary regarda Sherlock puis elle se tourna vers John

John lui répondit « laisse tomber on en parlera plus tard »

John se tourna vers Sherlock « Bon c'est quoi ton urgence ? »

Sherlock « C'est l'anniversaire de Molly ce soir et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir, pour une fois je lui dois un cadeau vu les immenses services qu'elle me rend. Je n'attache pas d'importance a ce genre de choses ça remplirai mon esprit pour rien mais toi avec ton esprit tu dois savoir t'y prendre ? »

John « Je dois me sentir vexé ou je te frappe directement ? »

Sherlock « Ne soit pas si impulsif »

Leur regard en disait long quand ils se disputaient on aurait dit que leur amitié durait depuis des lustres...

Mary« John mon chéri vas-y sinon il risquerai de se montrer indélicat avec la seule femme qui a des sentiments pour lui »

John « Et toi ça ne te gène pas que je te laisse ? »

Mary « J'attend le docteur et les infirmières vont passer me faire des soins » son visage se tendit et ses yeux étaient tristes

Sherlock le remarqua mais ne dit rien

John et lui partirent donc en quête du cadeau idéal...Ils sortirent de l'hôpital en se fesant discrets pour parler de leurs idées.

Sherlock n'y connaissait rien aux gouts féminins, si il y avait une seule bonne raison que John soit marié c'était celle la. En vérité il détestait que John n'habite plus avec lui, ça le rendait triste.

John lui suggéra d'éviter les cadeaux trop affectifs pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Sherlock suggéra un nouvel instrument pour la morgue et John le foudroya du regard .

Ce a quoi il rétorqua « C'est pas moi qui suis marié et qui est devenu l'expert en futilités. »ça sonnait comme un reproche.

John s'empourpra et lui dit avec énervement « Si Mr Sherlock continue, il va se débrouiller tout seul » ! Sherlock s'excusa ce qui surprit John.

John « Tu ne t'excuses jamais quel est le problème Sherlock » ?

Sherlock « Il n'y a pas de crime en ce moment je m'ennuie »

John « tu mens Lestrad m'a appelé pour savoir si j'étais disponible pour une affaire de cambriolage par un fantôme »

Sherlock grimaça ce flic est une cerveau bouillonna vite...réfléchir... il fallais une excuse plausible,ne rien laisser paraître...

Il lança tout naturellement en se rapprochant de lui : John, J'ai beaucoup réfléchi en te voyant toi et Mary... j'ai ressenti..des choses...j'ai eu des remords de ne pas trouver moi aussi quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais avoir ce que tu appelles une vie de couple.

Je hais l'amour et toutes ces foutaises je suis un sociopathe je n'ai besoin de personne mais maintenant je me sens seul ! A vrai dire c'est quand tu es parti que je m'en suis rendu compte...

John embarrassé de cette proximité rougit et continua de le regarder dans les yeux éberlué, mon dieu finalement Sherlock Holmes le grand détective avait un cœur et des sentiments !

Sherlock l'entraina a part dans une ruelle sombre.

John « Sherlock tu joues a quoi la ? »

Sherlock « Je vais te révéler quelque chose mais tu dois te taire »

John « Heu d'accord, je le jure. Il ne savais plus ou se mettre, Sherlock et lui était tellement proches que leurs front se touchaient presque »

Sherlock « Je crois que je suis amoureux de de ..il bégaya hésitant a mentir ou dire la vérité, il choisi le mensonge.

Sherlock » Je crois que j'aime Molly Hooper »

John n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il se senti a la fois soulagé et perplexe, il éclata de rire

Sherlock joua la comédie en feignant de se vexer et John s'excusa, il le félicita et le pris dans ses bras.

A ce moment Sherlock sentit son cœur battre plus fort, celui de John émit des ratés ce qui lui fit se sentir bizarre,il s'écarta et il rougit. Sherlock s'aperçut du trouble au teint rosi de son ami.

Sherlock s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura doucement « John pourquoi ton cœur bat autant la chamade ? »

John Watson ne lâchant pas Sherlock du regard ne répondit qu'en bafouillant,qu'il ne voyait pas ou il voulais en venir.

John Watson « Arrête tes conneries ou tes expériences »

Sherlock« Je sais quand les gens mentent John,je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau »

John Watson souffla d'exaspération et plissa les lèvres de rage et se mit à lui donner des coups de poing sur le torse

Sherlock n'osait pas espérer quoi que ce soit, John était marié ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques mais la son ami montrait tous les signe d'un trouble amoureux. John serait t'il un cachotier, aurait t'il épousé Mary en se voilant la face, la seule personne qu'il aimait était en fait...Sherlock Holmes ? Un seul moyen pour le vérifier mais c'était a double pouvait perdre son amitié avec John Watson.

John commença a verser des larmes de rage tout en frappant Sherlock et en disant « je te déteste toi et tes stupides exp... »

Sherlock lui prit ses mains, ce qui le stoppa net.

Sherlock le regarda droit dans les yeux et d'une voix claire et assurée lui dit « John tu ne peux pas me détester puisque tu m'aimes ! »

John n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Sherlock l'embrassait en le serrant contre lui.

A la surprise de Sherlock... John ne se dégagea pas. Il profita donc de ce baiser qui serait peut être le seul qu'il aurait avec lèvres étaient agréables, comme il se l'était imaginé.Il enregistra ce souvenir qui ne serait jamais effacé.

Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser John était perdu,gêné,furieux,heureux, et tout à la fois

John « Mon dieu Sherlock qu'est-ce qu'on a fait! (il paniqua au point que ses yeux étaient dilatés) Je suis marié, je suis hétéro, je suis pas homosexuel enfin je sais plus maintenant je sais plus ou j'en suis ni qui je suis » il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour s'assoir sur le sol ses jambes ne le portaient plus...

Sherlock s'agenouilla en face de lui, la panique de John Watson confirmait ses regarda son ami (mais allais t-il le rester?) et lui demanda si il voulais qu'il parte, « gifle moi » ajouta t'il, il ajouta même « je suis un con ! »

John Watson, sans savoir pourquoi, l'attrapa par la chemise en guise de réponse...Il sanglota et répéta « Je sais pas ou j'en suis, je sais plus rien par pitié reste avec moi, si je reste la seul je vais avoir une crise d'angoisse avec ce qui m'arrive en ce moment»

Sherlock décida vu la différence de taille de s'asseoir a coté de John Watson, il se sentais bien quand ils se regardaient. Il resta à coté de son ami (ou futur ex meilleur ami?) et d'une voix qui se voulais rassurante lui murmura « John je te ne force a rien si tu penses que j'ai fais une erreur restons en la mais je suis persuadé du contraire »

John Watson se tourna vers lui « Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, ça m'agace mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, merde Sherlock tu fais chier, je dis des choses qui n'ont pas de sens putain » et il frappa son poing contre le mur, ce qui devait arriver arriva il s'écorcha.

Sherlock sortit de sa poche de quoi lui bander la main, rien de grave mais le temps que le sang s'arrête il fallais comprimer la main.

John se laissa faire, il tentais de faire le point sans succès tout cela était perturbant, il regarda Sherlock avec de nouveaux yeux, cette facette de son ami qu'il ne connaissait pas le laissait perplexe et admiratif.

Ils se regardèrent, il y eu comme un silence. Le temps semblait être sur pause. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savais quoi faire ou que dire. Au loin une berline noire venait d'assister à toute la scène, Mycroft avait failli s'étouffer de rage et de dégout en voyant Sherlock embrasser John Watson.

Enfin pour être plus précis avoir un contact buccal avec humain. Mycroft haïssait le sentimentalisme, les contacts charnels,bref tout ce qui pouvais être une faiblesse.

Sherlock était froid et dépourvu du moindre sentiment. Ce n'étais qu'une passade. Dans le cas contraire il enverrait Sherlock à l'autre bout du monde. Son talent ne devait pas être gâché par des futilités. Sa demi portion de frère ne ferais pas des siennes, pas cette fois.

Les deux amis se levèrent, Sherlock pris la parole le premier : « John pour le moment tu est trop secoué par tout ce qui t'arrive pour réfléchir a quoi que ce soit, je te propose que l'on s'occupe de Mary et du cadeau pour Molly ensuite on verra »

John acquiesça, ils sortirent de la ruelle et trouvèrent finalement le cadeau pour Molly... Une barrette pour ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé mieux. Sherlock proposa a John de passer à son appartement pour parler de leur « secret » Ils prirent une tasse de thé pas préparée par Sherlock, bien évidemment.

Celui ci se tenait dans le plus grand des fauteuils les doigts rassemblés, il semblait concentré sur quelque chose.

Quand John lui amena sa tasse, leurs doigts se frôlèrent, ce n'était pas voulu mais John Watson se sentit de nouveau bizarre. Deux fois c'était trop pour une simple coï lui disait qu'il aimait Sherlock. Merde quel bordel... Il refusa cette idée .Dans son esprit la seule phrase qui lui vint c'est "Je ne suis pas gay" il se le hurla a lui même pour mieux s'en convaincre !

Sherlock le fixait, il savait que le trouble de John s'était reproduit il voyait même une veine de son cou se contracter signe d'un stress intense.

John et lui posèrent leurs tasses. John Watson en avait marre de tout ce merdier sans fin , Il respira un bon coup et hésitant il s'approcha de Sherlock. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir...

Il l'attrapa sans ménagement et l'embrassa, Sherlock fut un peu décontenancé de l'audace de son ami. Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité, il était viril et maladroit mais sincè sentit son entrejambe se durcir. Merde ça ce n'était pas prévu... « Je ne maitrise plus mon corps, je hais les sentiments ! » Pensa t'il dans son fort intérieur.

Il utilisa son palais mental pour faire disparaître son érection le seul visage qui arriva a lui faire l'effet contraire était celui de Mycroft... Beurk Il grimaça de dégout. John lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il répondit que ce n'était pas a cause de lui. Il le lui prouva en l'embrassant de nouveau. Sherlock réalisa a quel point il aimais embrasser John mais celui ci n'avais pas encore pris de décision les concernant.

Sherlock se fis la réflexion qu'ils avaient l'air niais tous les deux. Faire ça chez John en plus, Sherlock savourais sa victoire. Il adorait avoir le dernier mot. Ils s'enlaçaient tendrement sans penser a rien, ça devenait trop monotone...Le détective se repris, pas question de tomber dans un scénario fleur bleue.

Sherlock voulu jouer avec les nerfs de John Watson... il prétexta une perte d'équilibre et John Watson se retrouva sur Sherlock dans une position indécente. Il s'empourpra de rouge et tenta de se dégager

Sherlock le serra de plus belle, John tenta une manœuvre façon militaire et réussit à se dégager, chose qu'il regretta aussitôt quand il vit Sherlock sourire. John Watson un tantinet énervé lui rétorqua « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Sherlock descendit son regard vers son entrejambe. John Watson lui demanda de se calmer et de diriger son regard ailleurs. Sherlock se mit a rire « Monsieur le militaire a une érection et c'est a moi de me calmer ? » John Watson furieux et gêné partit dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau était vexé pas par Sherlock mais contre lui même. Une fois qu'il pu reprendre un peu de contenance il reparut dans le salon.

Il trouva une note : « Une affaire urgente. Je t'appelle si besoin. désolé si je t'ai vexé je suis un sociopathe avec des sentiments. »

John sourit et soupira. Il allais en profiter pour regarder le courrier et prendre des vêtements de rechange pour Mary. Oui, aller a l'hôpital comme si de rien était,ne rien dire...

Mycroft prit son téléphone, on lui avait envoyé un fichier vidéo. Il vit avec dégout John Watson embrasser son petit frère Sherlock. Bien qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps que John Watson avait d'autres sentiments pour le détective il pensait cette affaire enterrée le jour ou John Watson se maria. Il répondit a l'expéditeur « je m'en charge, toute cette affaire doit rester sous silence ou il se pourrait que je divulgue l'un de vos secrets embarrassants. » Son destinataire répondit un « assurez vous de mon entière collaboration » Mycroft sourit avec mépris ,trop facile de les manipuler, tous des pantins à faible QI.

John Watson s'obligea mentalement à enfouir le secret qu'il avait avec passa la journée avec Mary, ils se disputèrent de nouveau. Mary ne supportais pas qu'il l'a traite comme une enfant. Mary avait des changements d'humeur dus aux antidépresseurs et John était tendu. John avait même oublié de prendre des affaires que Mary lui avait demandé. John Watson réitéra sa demande, lui recommanda une énième fois de s'aérer ailleurs qu'a Londres et Mary ne voulais n'aborda pas le sujet du bébé car il était bien trop préféra la laisser quand il la sentit fatiguée.

Sherlock de son coté s'occupa de son affaire urgente

Mycroft prépara sa berline pour son entrevue avec John Watson...

John Watson venait a peine de sortir de l'hôpital quand une voiture l'apostropha « Taxi pour John Watson » Ce à quoi il répondit « je n'ai pas commandé de taxi » .

La vitre descendit d'un quart et le visage de Mycroft apparu, John trouva ça étrange.

Montez John Watson et ne discutez pas ! Le ton de son interlocuteur ne donna même pas envie de refuser. Ni d'opposer la moindre résistance...

John soupira et songea « encore une ballade au milieu de nulle part »

Mycroft l'emmena dans un espèce de complexe abandonné choisi avec soin, bien sur il s'agissait toujours des endroits les plus lugubres et inhospitaliers mais il en fallais plus que ça pour impressionner un militaire !

Pas de chaise cette fois-ci pour John

John lança avec un air moqueur « cette fois ci c'est pour une partie de bridge ? »

Mycroft soupira et sa lèvre fit une grimace de mépris

Il s'avança vers John brandissant un téléphone « Expliquez moi ceci » et il lança une vidéo

John incrédule regarda les images, il tenta un « joli montage et fit mine de partir»

Mycroft posa lourdement ça main sur son épaule pour le retenir « Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre avec ces futilités, cela ne doit jamais se reproduire »

John le fixa « Oui je sais dans la famille Holmes vous n'avez pas de sentiments ! Et si Sherlock en avais lui ? Si c'était ça qui le rendais heureux maintenant ?

Mycroft lui déclara "Votre cerveau aussi lent soit t'il ne devrais pas en arriver a de tels raisonnements . A quoi pensiez vous ? N'espérez rien de lui , mon frère a juste joué avec vous, nous avions parié il y a longtemps que vous aviez des sentiments pour lui , il a gagné."

John Watson » Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne, contrairement a vous je suis avec Sherlock tout le temps et ce baiser il était sincère même si ça vous plais pas ! il a eu lieu et je ne regrette rien ! Il fit cet aveu sur un ton déterminé, enfin sa torture était finie. Il était gay, il aimais Sherlock.

Mycroft « Très bien nous allons donc faire en sorte d'éloigner Sherlock jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez la raison !

Bruits de pas amplifiés par l'écho...

Sherlock Holmes : « Ce que John a dit est vrai , ce baiser est sincère car je suis amoureux de lui . (Il regarda John Watson) pour une fois il a bien déduit et ça me rend fier de lui. Tu ne m'éloigneras pas de Baker Street, je suis capable de mener mes enquêtes comme avant, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau pas une pucelle comme toi Mycroft

Mycroft « Sherlock ma patience a des limites »

Retentis un bruit de téléphone...

Mycroft « Quoi encore ? » Son visage changea de couleur, il se pressa les tempes et tout ce qu'il répondit à son interlocutrice était « Oui mère, très bien »

Mycroft s'adressa a eux d'un ton résigné « Mère m'a fait une scène ridicule car je voulais priver son fils du bonheur que les gens normaux apprécient »

C'était tellement horrible à entendre que j'ai une migraine affreuse, j'ai mieux a faire de mes journées que de revire cette remontrance, donc j'ai du céder. Sherlock je ne te laisse qu'une chance si tu te laisses distraire par ces futilités ne serait-ce qu'une fois je t'envoie au pays et je n'aurais aucun égard pour John Watson .

Mycroft parti sans plus de cérémonie

John Watson se retrouva seul avec Sherlock Holmes

John « Écoute ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure... » son regard en disait long

Sherlock savait ce qu'il y avait dans le cœur de John Watson mais c'était a John de le formuler et d'oser...

John Watson prit son courage et regarda Sherlock Holmes droit dans les yeux « Je...je ...ne regrette pas parce que(il inspira profondément)...je tiens à toi. Depuis le jour ou tu es entré dans ma vie je me suis sentit mieux, mais ces derniers temps j'ai réalisé a quel point tu était important pour moi. Je t'aime Sherlock !

Sherlock « J'ai découvert mes sentiments pour toi très tôt mais je ne voulais rien dire, je ne croyais pas a tout ce qui se produisait en moi,je ne croyais pas aux sentiments, je pensais qu'on m'avais drogué ou hypnotisé, je pensais à une malédiction mais au final tu me manquais et j'était malheureux.

John enlaça tendrement Sherlock, il sentit leurs deux cœurs battre au même rythme.

Leur amour naissant allais les confronter à pas mal de situations embarrassantes mais ils les gèreraient au mieux, Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un jour ces deux là s'avoueraient leur amour ? :l'un était sociopathe de haut niveau et l'autre médecin militaire qui passait son temps a répéter « je ne suis pas gay ».

 __Épilogue__

 _John et Mary eurent une longue et ultime dispute dans laquelle celle ci lui apprit qu'elle était déjà au courant de son amour pour Sherlock car elle avait reçu un fichier vidéo avant la deuxième visite de John à l'hôpital, la fameuse ou il avait oublié de lui apporter ses affaires. La vidéo était signée d'un certain MH._

 _Ils divorcèrent et prirent un peu de distance et par la suite restèrent en bon contact._

 _Mary refit sa vie avec un autre homme dans une profession médicale_

 _Molly eu le cœur brisé et pleura longtemps de savoir Sherlock et John ensemble mais elle continua à travailler à la morgue, elle recevait des mots étranges d'un anonyme qui atténuaient sa peine,_

 _Madame Hudson commença à faire des invitations de mariage a l'avance ce qui exaspéra le couple et aussi leur occasionna une bonne crise de fou rire_

 _La police parla longtemps de la nouvelle ainsi que les journaux mais au bout d'un moment tout redevint normal_

 _Un soir Mycroft passa voir Molly au sujet d'un cadavre et lui offrit un café en guise de remerciement,_

 _Ils se découvrirent des points en commun et finirent par se mettre ensemble, ils formaient un couple bizarre mais qui semblait fonctionner._

 _Mycroft ne voulais pas se marier mais il promit a Molly de ne pas lui briser le cœur, il lui avoua être l'auteur de ces notes. Il tomba amoureux de Molly et demanda conseil a son frère qui en profita pour avoir le dernier mot, il ne fut bien sur plus question d'envoyer Sherlock a l'étranger._

 _Sherlock et John Watson eurent en privé de nombreux fous rire en imaginant Mycroft amoureux_

 _A l'heure actuelle le sociopathe et son médecin ne se sont pas mariés, ils résolvent toujours des crimes, mais ils ne tombent jamais d'accord sur leurs costumes de mariage !_

 _FIN !_


End file.
